


Barcelona

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly were on a night out in Barcelona during the series finale of the thirteenth series of Saturday Night Takeaway.





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Barcelona"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVO4LhrOFiY) by Ed Sheeran. It is one of my favourite songs on Ed's most recent album.
> 
> This fic takes place in Barcelona, during the time Ant and Dec are shooting their series finale of Saturday Night Takeaway in April 2016. I own nothing but these words. The boys are both single in this story and I wrote it from Ant's point of view. I also may have used some dialog from my all time favourite TV series.

The finale of the thirteenth season of our _Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway_ on the massive cruise ship wrapped up. My best mate – Declan Donnelly – and I decided to get off the ship after we changed in some more comfortable clothes. We were planning on getting a drink or two at one of the lovely Barcelonan terraces.

 _ **"Well get up up on the dancefloor tonight, I've got two left feet and a bottle of red wine making me feel like the beat and the bassline are in my blood, both hands upon his waistline**_  
_**Get on up, baby, dance to the rhythm of the music, don't care what the DJ chooses, get lost in the rhythm of me**_  
_**Place don't close until we wanna leave it"**_

I was sitting on a terrace with Dec and there was a bottle of red wine on our table. The little café played a Spanish song and I got up from my chair.  
"Excuse me. May I have this dance?" I asked my fellow Geordie as I held out my right hand.  
"Yes," Declan replied while he took hold of my hand and stood up. "Yes, you may."  
I put both my hands on Dec's waistline and we swayed on the dancefloor dancing along to the Spanish tunes.

 _ **"You and I we're flying on an aeroplane tonight**_  
_**We're going somewhere where the sun is shining bright**_  
_**Just close your eyes and let's pretend we're dancing in the street in Barcelona, Barcelona, Barcelona, Barcelona"**_

"Looking good, lads," I heard a man say while I was dancing very closely to my best mate.  
Dec and I both stopped swaying to the music and we turned around. We saw our mate Jonny Wilkes watching us moving on the dancefloor.  
"Hiya pal. Did you like the show?" Declan asked as we both hugged Jonathan.  
The taller man nodded. "Of course I liked the show, duck. Your shows are the best."  
"Thanks, mate. Do you have some time to have a drink with us?" I smiled.  
"Only if I'm not interfering with your dancing plans, boys."  
I blushed at the comment, cause Jonny knew I had feelings for my best mate. "No, not at all, pal."

 _ **"Well get up up on the dancefloor, move, it's a Saturday night**_  
_**I fell in love with the sparkle in the moonlight, reflected in your beautiful eyes, I guess that is destiny doing it right**_  
_**And dance like they do in the Mediterranean, spin you around me again and again and you're like something that God has sent me, I want you baby, solamente"**_

Jonathan poured three glasses of wine and we cheered. "On Takeaway!"  
"So, how are things going between the two of you?" our mate honestly asked.  
"What do you mean?" Dec replied.  
Jonny took a sip of his drink. "Don't think I didn't saw the way you were staring in each other's eyes while you were dancing. You're pretty obvious, you know."  
Declan looked away and stared at the floor.  
"Ant, why don't you just tell Dec about your feelings?" our younger friend suggested.

 _ **"You and I we're flying on an aeroplane tonight**_  
_**We're going somewhere where the sun is shining bright**_  
_**Just close your eyes and let's pretend we're dancing in the street in Barcelona, Barcelona, Barcelona, Barcelona, Barcelona, Barcelona, oh Barcelona"**_

My best mate looked me in the eye. "Is that true, Anth?"  
"I'm afraid it is," I replied as my face turned a darker shade of red.  
Dec stood up from his seat and he pulled me up, so we stood toe to toe. "Anth, I only want you."  
"You're like something that God has sent me," I responded as I wrapped my arms round my smaller mate's body.  
"Just kiss already, will you?!" Jonathan laughed.  
Declan and I laughed at Jonny's comment. I dipped my fellow Geordie before I pressed my lips on his for a long kiss.

 _ **"So let's pretend we're dancing in the street in Barcelona**_  
_**Las Ramblas, I'll meet you, we'll dance around La Sagrada Familia, drinking Sangria, mi niña, te amo mi cariño**_  
_**Mamacita, rica, si tú, te adoro señorita, los otros, viva la vida, come on let's be free in Barcelona"**_


End file.
